clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lelee
A picture is worth a thousand words... Here is how I imagine Lelee... Yep. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – –''' 20:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I like the psycho idea instead Personally, I think you should move Lelee from some sort of taser-wielding psycho to a Hipengy-obsessed psycho who, in conflicting emotions, doesn't know whether to adore Hipengy or hate her, like the club she's leading. While she expresses hate towards Hipengy, she secretly adores him and wants to give him a big hug. She still adores him and won't admit that she was unphased by him dumping her. She is pretending to hate Hipengy for two reasons: one, to have friends (her obbsession drives others away, so she's desperate), and two, so that the team can capture him and allow for Lelee to have Hipengy all to herself. (Ooh, plot twist! She's manipulating the group so she can get HER MAN! Try that!) I further think that she should be made to look more like the psycho I provided in the images above, with tacky socks, messy hair, a skirt, etc., and of course, those big, wild, EYES! We'll add the crown and black color for your obvious story purposes. She shouldn't be selfish or arrogant. She should be like the psycho fangirl above: crazy, but when not around or speaking or thinking about Hipengy, she's modest and a loner, always cuddling that homemade Hipengy doll of hers. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – '''– 21:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well...you basically guessed one of the plot twists I had for my story in later chapters. :P But I wouldn't give her THAT much credit. She still is pretty arrogant...she referred to herself as "the most popular girl in club penguin" and she gets pretty ticked when you don't listen to what she has to say. But I DO like the idea that on the inside she's shy and cuddles a homemade Hipengy doll. -Hipengy ::Hey, my character gets angered when he's not heard when speaking. I'd like to remove "She still is pretty arrogant...she referred to herself as 'the most popular girl in club penguin'" from her personality, though, and begin some reforms on her that shouldn't effect your story's core plot. Mostly, it'd be personality and appearence changes. It would probably fare to expand your tale to incorporate a story arc in which we learn that Lelee still loves Hipengy and is plotting a kidnapping the whole time. If I may, I'd love to edit and expand your story- provided I don't screw up the plot too much -and maybe even give your biggest fan a cameo. Of course, since your story stands on two fronts (here and good old FF.net), I need your permission to fork the tales. I can't waltz in like if this was a CPFW original. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – –''' 01:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::P.S.: I wish I could draw eyes like that girl's in the comic. ---- *I suppose you could remove that part if you really want, but I just don't want huge personality changes taking place. After all, I already have at least 5 or 6 more chapters written after those three. I'm willing to listen to ideas and of course you can edit it on here if I ever screw up. Since FF.net is still my main site, the original will always be on there. If this site wants to change a couple things to make it more suitable, then I'm up for that, as long as the true form of it is somewhere. And I actually was considering adding in more of my reviewers later on in the story...and since you're my biggest fan of course you would have to make an appearance. :) Just tell me your ideas and I will consider them. Just know that I'm pretty far ahead in the story already. **Fear not, oh most awesome Hipengy, I can't and wouldn't deviate too far from your plot. No matter how I stretch and change Lelee, she's still the central antagonist seeking to use a bunch of clueless, bitter lemmings to get HER MAN back in her flippers again, and of course, she's still your intellectual property, so if I go too far, you can make changes back or we can strike a Holy Consensus between us. The only thing I'd do is add a lot or detail or change a lot of trivial things, or even adding and removing whole chunks of story. The core plot and what you can recognize is always present, and I don't think a personality and appearence overhaul can undo a plot six chapters written. Besides, why WOULD I seek to change the ultimate plot? I wouldn't. **Since your original story is on Fan Fiction, this can stay as a copy or be rewritten for this universe. Hey, here's an idea! You write the original and the CPFW seperate! Then, whe nthe CPFW rendition is finished, you post THAT and gain mutually!! We'd get hits and you'd get "Revenge of the Fangirls I.X: a Retelling"! TWO STORIES FOR THE PRICE OF ONE! BOOM BABY! **--† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – '''– 01:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC)